I just love high school
by xxParanoidAndroidxx
Summary: Naruto starts at Konoha elite boarding school for boys in the fall and is extremely excited about attending. Noting the fact that he's gay and almost all of the hottest guys attend this elite school it's like he'll be boy heaven.!). On his first day he meets Gaara Sabaku and Kiba Inuzuka also just starting Konoha elite and the trio becomes close friends. (full summary inside)


**Title: I just love high school!**

NaruSasu fanfic

Pairings: NarutoxSasuke, KibaxShikamaru, NejixShino, GaaraxNeji, KakashixIruka, DeidaraxItachi

**WARNINGS:**

Sexual content (my many bad attempts at writing sex scenes), Language, Boyxboy (don't like? Move on), Yaoi, Fluff, Cheating, TeacherxStudent relationship.

Rate: M

Drama,Comfort/Hurt,Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Naruto and I am not making any profit from this story in any way. I only own the plot …._(._.)_ so please don't sue me.

Authors note:

This is actually my first fanfic, I wrote this before small surprises but didn't get around to typing it. My friend got me into reading fanfiction and I'm an extreme YaoiFanGirl! So most of my fanfics will have some yaoi content if not all. Please be gentle I'll accept any advice and constructive criticism. Also Please R & R if you like this story and if you review I promise to update on a regular basis. TWANK Q :3

**Dee: we apologize for the short hiatus Senpai has been busy with college and I have also been busy with classes. We promise we'll get around to updating small surprises ASAP, right Senpai**

**Me: ah yes I do apologize for being MIA.**

Plot:

Naruto starts at Konoha elite boarding school for boys in the fall and is extremely excited about attending. Noting the fact that he's gay and almost all of the hottest guys attend this elite school it's like he'll be boy heaven. He's going for other (unimportant) reasons, like the fact that his parents think he's anti-social and needs to make friends (unimportant reason! Ding ding ding!). On his first day he meets Gaara Sabaku and Kiba Inuzuka also just starting Konoha elite and the trio becomes close friends. The story follows the high school lives of these three teens and all the mess they get into during their time in school.

**Main (freshman)**

Naruto Uzumaki – Age: 15

Gaara Sabaku - Age: 15

Kiba Inuzuka- Age: 15

**Main (juniors)**

Neji Hyuuga: 17

Shino Aburame: 16

Shikamaru Nara: 17

Sasuke Uchiha: 16

Pein: 17

**Main (teachers/faculty members)**

Kakashi Hatake: (26 AD Math)

Iruka Umino: 21 (AD English)

Sasori: 20 (Biology)

Rock Lee: 19 (P.E assistant)

Maito Gai: 30 (P.E)

Kyuubi: 23 (school nurse)

**Headmaster**

Tsunade

**Secretaries**: Sakura and Shizune

Chapter One

Day: 1 The Biology teacher beyond the iron gates

I huffed as I got out of the car to unload my bags and then say my goodbyes. This made my mom tear up a bit. Now being the smart unicorn that I am I wasn't gonna fall for her crocodile tears. We all knew she was trying to guilt trip me so I'd change my mind about going to Konoha elite. Nuh uh! Isn't gonna happen woman I love you but there's hot guys here so I'm staying no matter how much she cries.

"Ma, I'm going to be fine don't worry I'll make a lot of new friends and I'll be sure to call when I'm not busy, everything is gonna be ok so don't cry." I reassured her before unloading my last bag and closing the trunk.

"Baby are you sure you don't want to go to a regular high school somewhere near the family home? I'm sure we can find one." She protested. "Honey I think you should let him attend the school if his choice he's not a kid anymore he's old enough to make his own decisions." My dad chimed in. He always took my side in situations like this. If he didn't mom would always get her way. "I know but…" "no buts dear he's already at the fron gate so he might as well go on in." I smiled at my dad and he winked at me when ma wasn't looking. He knew my mom could be stubborn at times and when she made a decision that was it. "Oh fine!" she shouted throwing her hands up in the air. "He can go to this school and Naruto you better call home often or I'll come looking for you, you got that!?" Naruto grinned widely at his mom before running around the car to the passenger side to hug her tightly. "I will Ma I promise." She placed a gentle kiss to his forehead before spinning him around and smacking him on the butt and yelling "go get em tiger! Make your mom and dad proud." I swear my mom could be the most embarrassing person in the world sometimes. I smiled at her before turning around to face my dad. I walked up to him and he patted me on the head before pulling me into a hug. "Make sure you do your best and stay out of trouble ok." I looked up at him before letting go "I will don't worry." He smiled at me softly before ushering my mother in the car and getting in as well. " I love you guys and see you soon ok?!"

"We love you to baby." My mom said before dad started the car and drove off. I waved one last time as I stood there watching the car. After I couldn't see it anymore I bent down and picked up my bags and made my way through the big iron gates. Upon entering the courtyard of the school I saw a man with bright red hair and the most beautiful pair of crimson eyes standing in the middle of the courtyard and damn was he hot and exactly my type to. Did I mention he was hot? I walked closer to where he was standing and praying that I didn't trip on a pebble and fall on my face and look like a total invalid in front of this extremely sexy man. Pebbles can be mean little fuckers when one is trying to look cool. I hope he's gay! God please let him be gay! I said while crossing my fingers. I finally made it to where this beautiful man was standing. "Um do you by chance happen to be…" he paused to look down at a piece of paper in his hand. OMG he is speaking to me! I am fangirling so hard in my head right now. I was brought out of my thoughts when this gorgeous man said my name. "Naruto Uzumaki?" sigh he said it so dreamily. "Uh yes that's me" I replied quickly before I started to drool. Calm down mini naru if we jump him here we'll surely get arrested and…. "Um hello earth to Naruto." Omg I totally spaced out like an idiot a while ago. "Uh what? I'm sorry I didn't quite get that." The red head stranger chuckled before he replied "figures ...let's try this again ok?" the red head stated before running a hand through his red locks. "Uh ok," Naruto replied as he wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans and unconsciously stared at the ground. Sasori sighed mentally before he began again. "I'm Sasori the Biology teacher at this school."

**I know it's short but I'm not really sure anyone will like this fic but if I get some feedback I promise I'll continue.**


End file.
